


Come Alive

by flannelflowers



Series: Circus Life [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Awkward Sandor, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Language, Lemon Cakes, Past Abuse, Pining Tormund, Romance, Smut, knife throwing Arya, strong man Sandor, the Starks are alive and well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Sansa Stark finds independence and perhaps love when she leaves home and joins her cousin Jon's circus. Circus AU inspired by The Greatest Showman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the first part of this series first. 
> 
> Title comes from the song from Greatest Showman.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the first part of this series. All the comments inspired me to keep going with this AU. I came up with a combination of all the suggestions for Sansa's new circus talent, so credit to my fellow Sansan fans.
> 
> The song is Jenny of Oldstones from the show.

 

The circus completely changed Sansa’s life and more importantly her. It gave her a freedom that she had no idea she was missing, but once she had a taste she refused to give it up. Meeting Sandor, who was a real man all the way through, made Joffrey even more like a spoilt little boy. He didn’t have pretty words but he never lied. He wasn’t like anyone else she’d ever been around. 

With Jon and Arya’s support and the confidence that the circus gave her, Sansa told her parents about Joffrey’s abuse. Her parents were angry on her behalf and supported Sansa and her decision to break the engagement. Her mother didn’t want to believe it at first and was hurt that Sansa waited so long to tell them. Ned was livid and vowed that his family came first. He told her would deal with whatever fallout came from the broken engagement. With the support of her parents they sat down with the Baratheons for afternoon tea to deliver the news. Her parents offered to handle it so Sansa didn’t have to be near Joffrey again but Sansa needed to face him. Show him he didn’t break her, that he couldn’t break her. 

Cersei was already drunk when they arrived and became belligerent when Sansa said she wouldn’t be marrying Joffrey. Sansa held her head high as everyone exchanged jabs, but they all fell quiet when Sansa stood up. She pulled off the large ornate engagement ring she only put on for the day. 

“I love this ring. I always have. Arya likes to remind me of all the pretty things I love. But I am no longer a naïve little girl. And I am done doing what is expected of me.” She set the ring on the table in between the families. Sansa looked Joffrey directly in the eye. “You will never lay a hand on me again and I pray to the gods that you won’t do it to another.” She then turned to her parents. “Mother, Father, thank you.” Then she left the room feeling lighter than she ever had before.  

Catelyn had tears in her eyes which Sansa knew were from the fact that Sansa suffered from the hands of that bastard. Ned smiled proudly at her but she saw his smile fall as he turned to his best friend, perhaps about to be former. Sansa had no interest to stick around for the aftermath. Her father promised her that he would handle it so that Joffrey would never bother her again. Sansa felt silly ever doubting her parents and their priorities.  

 

 

What Ned and Catelyn didn’t agree with however, was the girls spending all their time at Jon’s circus. They were going to the circus multiple times a week and were becoming a fixture at the shows. Tyrion and Jon were convinced that the Stark girls were bringing in more high-brow customers to the show. It didn’t take long for the girls to seek complete independence. Jon helped them move into a small apartment near the docks where the circus tent was located. It was a far cry from Winterfell, the mansion in the country where they grew up, but they made it their home. Even Sansa was thrilled with the tiny one room apartment. She annoyed Arya with fussing over additions to the space to make it homier. But with both girls falling in love with the circus they found they had more in common than they ever thought before.  

Jon wasn’t lying when he told them he would find them jobs. Arya was a natural talent with knives and seamlessly joined the Faceless men’s act. Sansa wasn’t as outgoing as her sister to jump in the ring so she was content working backstage helping with the backstage manager Davos with costumes. She used her sewing skills to create new costumes for all the acts. Her favorite she made was for Sandor. He was shocked when she presented the new clothes to him but she could see the gratitude in his eyes. He looked handsome in the dark color she chose.  

“What is this?” 

"A new costume. Why? What does it look like?” 

“Nothing it's just...” Sandor looked like he was struggling for the right words. He ran his hands over the three hounds she stitched onto the collar.

Sansa rested a hand on his on top of the clothing in his hands. 

“Thank you, Little Bird.” He finally said. 

“You’re welcome, Sandor.”  

Sansa gave him a smile before leaving him stunned. 

 

 

Since their shared kiss, Sansa and Sandor found moments together in between rehearsals and shows. He was awkward and unsure of Sansa’s affection and attention towards him but never pushed her away. He remained gruff and always brutally honest with Sansa which she appreciated. She was tired of being treated like a china doll and Sandor never made her feel that way. Although he continued to call her little bird, Sansa found she didn’t mind when it came from him. The confidence she gained by leaving Joffrey and moving away from home helped push her to be more forward with Sandor, finding for the first time in her life she didn’t care what other people thought. 

Arya tried to tease Sansa for her crush on the big brute but the teasing quickly turned around when Davos hired a young blacksmith to work on the horses’ shoes and any other metal work anyone needed. Gendry was handsome and Sansa saw the difference in her sister as she often visited Gendry regarding her knives. The two would bicker but Sansa would see Arya leave with a shy smile on her face. 

Arya had just had another visit to the blacksmith and was passing Sansa. 

“Going to see Gendry again?” Sansa smirked as she didn’t look up from her sewing on her lap. 

“Do you think it’s smart to taunt me when I have knives in my hands?” Arya played with one to emphasize her point. 

“Aren’t they dull? That’s why you were seeing Gendry right? Or is there another reason?” 

Arya got red faced before she turned and left swearing to kill her sister under breath. 

Sansa giggled but jumped when a deep voice spoke behind her. 

“That wasn’t very smart, Little Bird. Your sister scares most of the grown men around here.” 

“Oh I was just teasing. It’s only fair.” 

Sandor came around and sat beside her. 

“Fair?” 

Sansa was about to tell him about Arya’s teasing about them but refrained. Sandor was already sensitive about whatever was going on between the two of them. 

“I’m her older sister. It’s my job to pick on her." 

“Mmm.” Sandor looked deep in thought. He absentmindedly rubbed his scarred cheek.  

Sansa realized that bringing up a sibling rivalry reminded Sandor of his own vicious sibling rivalry. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant thoughts.” 

"Quit your chirping." He snapped. 

The two sat in silence for several minutes until Sandor leaned over and kissed the top of her head in apology. Sandor didn't lash out often but when he did, he felt awful for it. He was learning that not everyone thought he was a monster, especially Sansa. When she apologized about his past, she truly meant it. But she never pitied him. Sandor looked down to see a small smile on her beautiful face and he knew he was forgiven.  

Sansa had gotten in another groove working on her sewing when she realized Sandor was still sitting next to her when he spoke up. 

“Would you...”  

Sansa looked up expectantly. 

“Umm like to have dinner with umm me?” Sandor was looking anywhere but at her. When he finally did look at her, he saw the brightest smile he’d ever seen on her face. 

“I would love that.”  

“Really?” He looked shocked. 

“Absolutely.” 

Sandor immediately got up. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Sansa asked. 

“Got work to do Little Bird.” 

Sandor hadn’t expected her to say yes. His self-doubts clouding his thoughts. He needed to figure out what the heck he would do for their date. Her laughter lifted his heart as he searched for help. 

Ecstatic that she would be going on a perhaps not a fully proper date by society standards but a real one by any means with Sandor, Sansa started to sing to herself as she finished her sewing for the day. The costume was for Arya since she was to begin shows in the next week. 

What she didn’t know is that her voice was attracting the attention of everyone who could hear her, specifically Davos. The older man was captivated by the sweetness of her voice. When he found her brother and Tyrion discussing upcoming shows, he knocked on the door. 

“Davos, come in.” Tyrion greeted him. 

“Excuse me sirs, but I have a suggestion.” 

They both looked at him waiting. 

“Did you know that your sister can sing?” 

 

And that’s how Sansa found herself in the middle of the three men with most of the performers lingering around, including Sandor. 

“Please Sansa, it would be an amazing addition to the show.” Jon pleaded. 

“I’m not even that good, Jon. I was just working on my sewing, minding my own business.” She gave Davos a hard look, who looked slightly guilty. 

“I’m sorry my lady but you have a beautiful voice. It would be great for the show.” 

“Perhaps we can combine some acts that way you’re not completely alone.” Tyrion suggested. 

Sansa’s eyes moved to Sandor but knew that wouldn’t make sense. She was annoyed that he didn’t speak up in defense of her. He knew she didn’t want to be on stage but he stood back and let Jon and the others decide for her. More talking ensued but at the end of the day Sansa was out voted.  

Sansa would sing while the gorgeous aerialist Missandei would do her act. Missandei convinced Sansa to give the hoop a try. She had the idea that Sansa could descend from the big top while Missandei did other trapeze tricks with her partner Grey. Being tall Sansa never had a fear of heights before but she also had never dangled in the air without a net below.  

At the first few practices Sandor watched as they lifted Sansa into the air as she sat in the hoop. Missandei gave her tips and assured her that as long as she didn’t lean forward or back and held on, she wouldn’t fall. Sansa was so focused on the fact that she was in air she wasn’t singing her best but eventually she became more confident and sang loud and clear.  

With Sansa now practicing to be in the show, her and Sandor’s date was pushed back until they had an evening together. She was disappointed that they had to wait but she got to see him every day so she could wait a little while longer. 

 

 

Sansa brought a grumbling Arya with her to shop for new fabric for what would be Sansa’s new costume. On their way to the fabric store they heard a commotion in the alley between buildings. When they rounded the corner, they saw the largest women they had ever seen fighting off three men that were picking on another boy. Arya stood in front of Sansa keeping her back but Sansa was enthralled with the woman. Soon enough she had the upper hand and had the men running away. 

Before Arya could stop her Sansa was walking up to the woman and boy. 

“Excuse me are you two alright?” Sansa asked first. 

“We’re just fine mam.” The boy looked young but up close he seemed closer to her age. Sansa turned to the woman speaking to her directly. 

“You’re an amazing fighter.”  

“Um thank you mam.” She accepted the compliment but looked very confused.  

“Sansa Stark, and this is my sister Arya.” 

“I am Brienne Tarth and this is my ward Podrick Payne.” 

“I’ve heard of the Starks.” Podrick added. “Your father is a powerful man.” 

“Are you looking for work by chance?” Sansa asked. 

“I’m sorry I don’t follow.” Brienne looked confused. 

Arya stepped up to help Sansa. 

“We work at the circus, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. Our cousin is part owner and we’re always looking for new acts. Your skills would be an awesome addition.” 

“The circus? The daughters of Ned Stark work at the circus?” She said skeptically. 

“Yes we do.” Sansa said proudly. 

“Here.” Arya handed them a flyer for their next show with the tent’s location on it. “Think about it. We’ll be there if you decide to give it a try.” 

The girls went on their way but Sansa went ahead and got extra fabric in case the two showed up. Brienne would be perfect for the show and she knew exactly what act she could do. 

 

 

Brienne and Podrick showed up at the circus a week later and Sansa offered up her idea. She suggested that Brienne would be the perfect match for Sandor. They could show off their strength and then their fighting skills, in a choregraphed fight of course. Tyrion loved the idea to the horror of Sandor. She knew he was upset with her but it was her first night performing so he kept his anger to himself. Sansa thought it only fair he have to do something new when he didn’t help her.  

Sandor found her backstage near the curtain watching the other acts. Her costume was white and he smiled when he noticed the feathers she added. His little bird. She was always beautiful but she was enchanting in white. All annoyance he felt disappeared when she turned to face him. 

“You’re....” Sandor’s tongue refused to work. 

“Freaking out.” Sansa wrung her hands nervously. 

“Beautiful.” He finished his thought. 

Sandor’s eyes were like a soothing balm over her nerves. He stepped in close and wrapped his arms around her firmly but not too tight to mess up her costume. 

“You’re going to be amazing. These poor suckers don’t know what’s about to hit them.” 

“Hopefully it’s not me falling and hitting them.” 

“I told your cousin and the small man that I’ll be right outside the ring if anything happens, but it wont.” 

“Are you still angry with me?” Sansa looked up at him. 

“Aye I was but you’re right the big woman can fight. We could put on a pretty good show.” 

Sansa smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Despite her height he had to lean down a little bit so her lips made contact.  

“Look little wolf is up.” Sandor gestured to the ring. 

“Why do you call her that?” Sansa laughed. 

“She’s got sharp teeth and she definitely bites.” 

“Been talking to Gendry? I do not need to know what my sister does with men.”  

Sandor barked out a laugh. The roar of the crowd covered his booming voice. Arya was doing fantastic. She was even better than some of the original Faceless men. 

Missandei appeared and cleared her throat. Sandor let his arms drop from Sansa’s waist. 

“It’s time to get in position.” 

Sansa nodded, suddenly nauseas.  

“You’re going to do great, Little Bird.” Sandor whispered in her ear and placed a kiss right behind it. 

Sansa turned back to him for one last kiss and then followed Missandei to the top of the tent. Her body went into autopilot. The lights were dark as she got settled in the hoop and Missandei and Grey took their positions.  

“Ladies and Gentlemen, you are in a special treat tonight.” Tyrion’s voice flowed throughout the tent. “Making her big top debut, the beautiful, the talented, the breathtaking Lady Sansa!!” 

All noise drowned out as she was lowered slowly from the ceiling. A spotlight shined on her as she sung out the first few notes of the song. 

 

_High in the halls of the Kings who are gone_  

_Jenny would dance with their ghosts_  

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_  

_And the ones who had loved her the most_  

_The ones who’d been gone for so very long_  

_She couldn’t remember their names_  

_They spun her around on the damp old stone_  

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_  

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_  

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_  

 

Sansa let the song flow through her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Missandei and Grey doing magical tricks around and above her. She’d made them new costumes so they all matched in white. She couldn’t see the audience because of the lights but she hoped they liked the performance. Sansa focused on finishing the song strong. 

 

_They danced through the day_  

_And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall_  

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_  

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_  

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_  

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_  

 

Sansa didn’t remember touching the floor at the end of the song or taking her bow. It was all a blur until she was finally in Sandor’s arms backstage and he was kissing her like he needed air and she was the one giving it to him.  

“Fucking amazing Little Bird.” He told her as he pulled away only momentarily before returning his lips to hers. 

Sansa couldn’t remember a happier moment in all her life, until she heard the awkward throat clearing behind her. Sansa and Sandor slowly pulled apart and looked up to find all the Starks standing there including Jon and Arya, who wore a smirk on her face. 

“Mom! Dad! Everyone! You’re here!!” Sansa gasped in shock but her happiness to see all her family overshadowed the embarrassment of being caught in Sandor’s kiss. 

Her mother and father stood with all her brothers, including Robb and his new wife Talisa whom he met and married while traveling abroad. Sansa first gave Bran a hug, leaning down to him in his chair. Rickon was talking a mile a minute, already asking Sandor questions about his strength. She hugged her father and kissed his cheek. The look on her mother’s face, however told her they would be talking very soon about what just happened.  

“Sansa you were amazing!!” Talisa was the first to compliment her. 

“Were you scared being up there??” Rickon reappeared talking excitedly not waiting for Sansa to respond to Robb’s wife. 

“Thank you and a little.” Sansa laughed. 

She looked around and noticed Sandor had disappeared. Although she was disappointed he left, she understood her family was a lot. It was only fair they have their first date before he has to be bombarded by all the Starks at once. 

Catelyn wrapped her arm around Sansa as Robb and Ned talked to Arya about her knives. Jon was busy listening to Bran and Rickon ask him about seeing more of backstage. 

“You were wonderful honey.”  

“Thank you, mother.” 

“Now,” Catelyn turned to face Sansa, “you want to tell who that man was?” 

Luckily for Sansa, Robb took the attention off of her when he wanted to make a new announcement, saving her from having to answer her mother.  

“Since we’re all here together, Talisa and I would tell you all something.” Robb turned and smiled to his wife before putting his hand on her stomach. “We’re going to have a baby.” 

“I’m going to be aunt?!” Sansa was the first to respond with glee. 

Sansa was Robb’s biggest supporter in his new marriage. She understood going against their parents’ wishes and now developing feelings for Sandor she knew she was in for push back from her family. 

Sansa was grateful that her mother shook off her surprise and hugged the young couple warmly. The rest of the time was spent discussing the baby news. The boys got a tour from Jon and Arya to see the animals. Sansa changed out of her costume and soon realized she didn’t see her father. She wandered around until she found him sitting in the front row of the deserted ring. 

“Father?” Sansa asked tentatively. 

He smiled warmly at her breaking his pensive face. 

“I always knew you would do amazing things.” He said as she sat next to him. 

“I only sang a song.”  

“And you have no idea what that song meant to everyone. For one I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you.”  

Even though Sansa was the spitting image of Catelyn and adopted all her lady graces, Sansa was still her father’s little girl. She always thought Arya and their father were closer, bonding over boyish things, but Sansa knew their father was an honorable man. He loved each and every one of his children. She was afraid to ask the question on her mind but she did anyway. 

“How is everything for the company?” 

“It’s alright.” 

“I thought you taught us to be honest?”  

Ned sighed deeply. 

“Robert will be stepping away and taking the Lannister money with him but that doesn’t mean it’s over. I have connections to some new investors. It’s nothing for you to worry about.” 

“But it’s my fault.” Sansa felt the tears swell behind her eyelids. 

“Sansa look at me.”  

She sniffed and looked at him. 

“Nothing could happen to the company that would be more important than your well-being. I will protect you with my dying breath. Robert has been a friend for most my life but my family comes first. He was going in a different direction anyway. Problem solved.” 

Sansa only nodded as Ned brought her under his arm. 

“Now I would’ve put money on Arya joining the circus but you? Have to say I’m shocked. But I’m happy for you.” 

“Thank you, father.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes until Ned spoke up again. 

“That Hound is quite a man.” His voice suggested it was just an observation but she knew better. 

“He is, but he’s more than that. He’s brave, gentle, and strong.” 

“Good. But I’m still going to have to meet him.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Sansa smiled leaning her head on her father’s shoulder until Catelyn came in asking Ned to help round up their family.  

 

 

Sansa’s act was going great and she was becoming more comfortable in front of the crowds. Sandor and Brienne’s new act debuted bringing in record crowds. She felt slightly bad for roping Sandor into the new act but she could tell he enjoyed the clash of metal and punches thrown. Sansa like watching them spar at practice more. He wasn’t covered in the full costume, rather he wore a tight undershirt that showed off his arms. The light sheen of sweat would make Sansa lick her lips and have improper thoughts of them together exerting energy in a different type of practice.  

Finally, they were able to take a night where neither had to perform and could have their first date. The restaurant he took her to was nice but not over the top. Sandor towered over everyone and looked out of place on the small chair. Sansa had made her dress for the evening, choosing a soft pink silk with white lace accents. Joffrey once forbid her from wearing pink because he said it clashed with her hair. She used to worry about out shining Joffrey when they went out, now she only wanted to look good for Sandor, who told her she could wear a potato sack and still be the most beautiful woman in the room.  

Sandor was frowning at the menu. He looked tense and uncomfortable. Sansa wanted to turn and scream at the people staring and whispering. They were at a table in the back but no one could miss Sandor’s size.  

“Everything alright?” She asked. 

Sandor more grunted than answered with actual words. The waiter appeared and took their orders. The waiter turned to leave but Sandor stopped him to order Sansa a glass of champagne. 

“Trying to get me liquored up?” She teased when the waiter was gone. 

Sandor looked shocked and scandalized as he muttered his defense as if she was serious. 

“Sandor, stop. I’m joking. But you didn’t have to order that.” 

“It’s supposed to be a special night and I’m sure you’re used to finer things.” 

Sansa reached across the white covered table to hold his large hand. 

“I don’t need anything for this to be special except for you.” 

After that Sandor relaxed, as much as possible. She prodded him to tell her more about himself. She knew his childhood and family were touchy subjects but he opened up some. When he was young, he left home as soon as he could, securing a job on the railroad. He worked for several years naturally getting strong with the manual labor. He mentioned he knew the Lannisters and worked for Tywin guarding some properties for a period of time before he fell in with the circus. His face was always a topic of discussion of passerby's so he figured he’d use it to his advantage. 

Sansa told him more about her huge family. Robb, the cool headed one. Arya, who Sandor already knew was wild. Bran and his accident. Rickon and his unending energy. Then their close cousins Jon and Theon. Sandor and Jon didn’t cross paths too often surprisingly but Sansa wondered if their relationship would change that.  

They finished their meal off by sharing a dessert that Sansa ended up eating most of because it was her favorite, lemon cakes. Sandor played the role of the perfect gentlemen offering Sansa his arm as they walked after dinner. Sansa loved his strong arms they were nothing like the scrawny arms of Joffrey. Sansa was irritated that he kept popping up in her brain on her and Sandor’s perfect night together, when they literally ran into the wormy blonde. 

“Sansa Stark?!” A female voice called out. 

Sansa looked up to see Margaery Tyrell on the arm of a not surprisingly drunk Joffrey. Sansa had read in the paper that Joffrey had moved on to the Tyrell heiress. She vaguely remembered Joffrey taunting her with his escapades with the other woman. 

“Hello Margaery.” Sansa greeted ignoring Joffrey as much as she could.  

Sansa knew the other woman through social events, which she no longer attended and did not miss in the least. Margaery was always nice to Sansa and honestly Sansa didn’t care about the past, she only hoped Margaery wasn’t being treated the same. But something told her that the Tyrell daughter had an agenda. 

“Holy fuck you’re an ugly fucker, aren’t you?” Joffrey said loudly causing other people on the sidewalk to take notice. 

Sansa held Sandor’s arm tightly hoping he wouldn’t retaliate. Neither of them got a word out, before Joffrey kept speaking. 

“Always knew you were pathetic Sansa but I just didn’t know how bad. Couldn’t find anyone else to put up with you?” 

Sansa felt Sandor’s chest rumble but before she could attempt to pull him away Sandor took a small step forward towering over Joffrey.  

With a calmness that Sansa wasn’t expecting Sandor spoke. 

“Aye I may be an ugly fucker but I’m a man. I don’t lay my hands on women. I don’t rely on mommy and daddy to provide for my life. Insult me all you want but don’t ever speak or even look at her again. I could crush your skull with one hand and I wouldn’t lose a moment of sleep, boy.”  

Sandor then pushed Joffrey out of the way, drunk he stumbled to the pavement. Sansa hurried trying to keep up with his long strides. 

“Have a good evening, Margaery!” She called over her shoulder. 

Sandor barked out a laugh. Sansa looked up smiling at him. 

“Always with the courtesies.”  

“Well that was nicest threat I’ve ever heard.”  

“I meant every word of it Little Bird.”  

Sansa saw a dark alley and pulled Sandor with her. She leaned against the brick wall as he leaned over her.  

“I know.”  

Sansa pulled Sandor down by shirt collar to meet her lips. The dark covered their impropriety but Sansa couldn’t care less. Sandor was a man, a man who saved her in more ways than one. He brought out sides of her that she didn’t know she had. The fire that erupted through Sansa as he pushed his body into hers was one she didn’t want to put out. The feelings Sandor gave her were beyond anything dreamed of. He was no knight in shining armor but he was perfect to her. 

“I should take you home.” Sandor’s warm breath slid over her face. 

“Mmmhmm.” Sansa nodded but her brain went immediately to his, not hers. 

Sansa was disappointed when they arrived at her door. She knew Arya was inside but it did little to quell the need she had building in her core. She kept Sandor close keeping a firm grip in is hair. When he pulled back, she let out an undignified whine. 

“I know Little Bird but we must slow down.” 

“Must we?”  

Sandor raised his eyebrow down at her. She huffed. 

“Oh alright.” 

Sandor chuckled and gave a her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Good night Little Bird.” 

“Good night Sandor.” 

 

 

Sandor entered the tent late after dropping Sansa off at her apartment and the longest goodbye ever, but he wasn’t complaining.  

“Good night?”  

Sandor turned to see the giant ginger, Tormund, their resident bear trainer. 

“None of your fucking business, Giantsbane.” 

“Ahhh but you want to tell your best friend anyway.” 

“You’re not my best friend.” 

Tormund only lifted his eyebrows at him until Sandor couldn’t take his creepy smile any longer. 

“Yes it was.” Sandor admitted. 

“Finally take Lady Sansa out on an adventure then?” 

“Adventure.” Sandor huffed a chuckle, because every day with Little Bird was an adventure. “We call them dates in this country but yes.” 

“Ahhh dates.” Tormund was from far north and still didn’t understand all the colloquiums. “Is this what I need to do to woo the large woman?” 

“Brienne??” 

Tormund nodded enthusiastically. 

“Our children would be giants.” The redhaired man said almost dreamily. 

“Good luck with that Tor.”  

As Sandor walked towards his bed in the camp out back where most of the performers lived, Tormund spoke up one more time. 

“I thought you hated gingers?” 

Sandor smirked. 

“Nope, just you.” 

Even Tormund’s nosiness couldn’t bring him down from the high he was on. It hadn’t even been the perfect date that Sandor had hoped for. Dinner had started out awkward because he knew he was trying too hard to impress her but she clearly didn’t need any of the fancy stuff. She preferred conversation with him. Then they ran into that prick that dared lay his hands on her but he kept his temper under control. He wanted to kill the smug asshole right there in the street but with the kisses Sansa rewarded him with after their brief confrontation he was glad he took the high road for once. Sandor knew he was a goner. He never thought he’d be one of these love sick boys dreaming of a pretty pair of lips but here he was. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making smiles and laughter come from her lips. He die happy kissing her lips, but he wanted nothing more than a future with his Little Bird.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's act gains in popularity and Sandor is having a hard time with it. 
> 
> Thanks EmpireSunIncInerator for the idea. I took it and tweaked it a bit for the next couple chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is smut in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, it starts at the asterisks.

Sansa’s act was instantly popular and attracting more people than ever before to the circus. Her success was overnight and very intense. Everyone adored her. People were coming from all over to see and hear the beautiful song bird. Sansa was shocked by the attention and the love from the audience but Sandor wasn’t. Who wouldn’t be enchanted by his Little Bird?  

But Sandor wasn’t handling Sansa’s new found fame well. First that little know-it-all Tyrion stole his name for Sansa as her stage name.  

_Now presenting the beautiful voice of_ _our very own,_ _Little Bird!_  

That was  _his_  name for her. He was frustrated that they no longer had that special name to themselves. Then on top of that Sansa was busier than ever. She was performing at every show the circus offered. Her fans sold out every single one of them too. Her fans were what concerned Sandor more than anything. He quickly became concerned for her safety after a wild group barged backstage one evening to get an up-close glimpse of Sansa, shouting for autographs. Sansa as gracious as ever, sat smiling signing autographs until all the fans left. 

One night Sandor was busy putting his weights away after his performance when he heard jeers from the audience. Sansa was performing so Sandor dropped everything and ran to the ring. Nobody booed Sansa. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on the group causing the disruption. He saw a familiar face, Joffrey. That little weasel was just asking to get his face smashed in. Sansa handled it with grace, not letting the jeers let her miss even one note. But when Joffrey and his posse started to throw things at Sansa, Sandor decided it was time to step in. He couldn’t very well push his way through the whole crowd to them so he decided to enter the ring and scoop up Sansa hurrying backstage. They could both hear Tyrion stepping in and making a joke about Sandor’s caveman tendencies. 

“Sandor what are you doing?!” Sansa asked when he finally set her down in her dressing area. 

“They were throwing things at you!”  

“Yeah popcorn and candy Sandor. I’m fine.” 

“It could’ve escalated. You could’ve gotten hurt.” 

“But I didn’t.” 

“That asshole has the nerve to come here and try to embarrass you. I just..” 

Sansa gently caressed his face. Her touch was like cool salve that instantly calmed him down.  

“I know but he can’t do anything to me anymore. He is beneath us.” 

Sandor was in awe of her. He always was, but she showed him what true strength was.  

Joffrey was persistent however. He sent awful packages filled with dead animals to Sansa trying to scare her. Sandor made sure to check anything that was addressed to Sansa first. The prick even hired scumbags to attend shows and taunt Sansa when he was banned from shows. Soon it was becoming a problem for the entire circus. Tyrion called a meeting to discuss the disruptions. 

Arya walked up the group and spoke up before anyone else could talk. 

“One quick knife and this could all be over.” 

“Thank you, Arya but that would be murder.” Sansa said smirking at her sister. 

“Of an asshole. You’re welcome.” Arya said exasperated. 

“No killing anyone.” Jon called out giving Arya a stern look. Then Tyrion spoke up. 

“We have a different idea. We would like to take a select group of performers on the road for a tour of the country.” 

“So running away? Because of me?” Sansa squeaked. 

“No, I like to think of it as expansion. Our show has gotten to the level where I believe we can split up and have a road show and a core show that stays here.” 

“We do think it would be best for everyone if you were on the tour, Sansa.” Jon said gently. 

Sansa nodded and Sandor grabbed her hand. 

“I’m going.” Sandor said. 

“Of course, Hound we know you can’t leave your princess for a second.” Arya teased the big man. 

He glared at her but she wasn’t wrong. 

“We’ll discuss the specific acts later on this week. Thank you all.” Tyrion dismissed everyone. 

Afterwards Sansa and Sandor were alone. Sandor was stewing, angry that Joffrey was still affecting Sansa’s life and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was feeling useless. Sansa leaned on his back wrapping her arms around his neck from behind as he sat. 

“It’ll be okay Sandor.” 

“Hmmpff.” Sandor scoffed. “You have to pack up and leave your home because I can’t make that piece of shit stop.” 

Sansa sighed slipping around to his front. 

“I was shocked at first and I feel guilty that so many people have to pick up everything and travel. But...” 

“But...?” 

“Now I'm excited. I’ve never been anywhere else before and to get to do it with you. You’re my home Sandor.” 

Sandor had to smile at that. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He didn’t deserve her. 

 

*************** 

 

Sansa had a rare afternoon and evening off after a morning practice. They were trying out a new entrance for her act by adding horses. They were testing it out before going out on the road. Sweet Podrick had immediately clicked with the animals when he and Brienne were added to the show. The quiet boy helped her find the best horse for her and led them through her new routine. Singing on the horses proved to be much more difficult than the hoop, they decided on riding before and after her song. 

She was walking through the surprisingly quiet backstage area when she heard grunting. She found the source of the noises when she saw Sandor working out with his weights. He was shirtless and sweating from the exertion. His chest hair was damp and clinging to his muscles. Sansa’s mouth was suddenly very dry. She tried to swallow as he lifted another huge barbell over his head. With his arms above his head Sansa could see all the muscles tightening alone his huge back and thanks to mirrors she could see muscles that traveled down his front that disappeared beneath his pants.  

Sansa jumped when he lowered the weight and eventually dropped it to floor with a loud bang, she knocked over some stacked boxes she’d been hiding behind.  

Sandor’s head whipped over to where she was standing looking very guilty and his face melted into a smirk when he realized it was her. She quickly restacked the boxes. 

“Enjoying the show?” He asked with mirth. 

Sansa cleared her throat and tried to regain some confidence after being caught peeping at him. 

“You know, we could probably sell out a show of just you working out.” She approached him.  

Her hands twitched to reached out and touch him. Sansa had always thought her brothers were gross when they were all sweaty and dirty but Sandor was definitely not her brother. Seeing him so raw, ignited the want in her core that only he had ever made her feel.  

Sandor eyes roamed over her as her own took in his half naked form. She was wearing riding pants that made her legs look even longer than usual. The desire was clear in her face whether she knew it or not. The fact that she found him attractive was difficult for Sandor to believe but when her eyes traced his extensive scars there was no change in her lust filled gaze.  

“You’re crazy girl.” Sandor forced out gruffly. His pants were quickly tightening.  

“Maybe.” Sansa shrugged as if the prospect didn’t bother her.  

She knew woman of propriety weren’t to feel these things, let alone be so brazen by talking about them. No she was raised to be a proper woman who waited for her husband. Pleasure wasn’t something discussed from the woman’s perspective. Arya always said it was bullshit, woman could and should feel just as much pleasure as men. Sansa had had the opportunity to explore her own body and she agreed with Arya. 

She’d read of hysteria and how it was used against women for decades. She used to find it shocking that anyone could be so compelled but as she got closer to Sandor, she understood being completely overtaken by a need. She knew she wasn’t hysterical; in fact, she was shockingly calm on the outside as her heart hammered in her chest. She knew deep down that this was what attraction was supposed to feel like.  

“Are you going to be done soon?” Sansa’s voice took on a huskiness that he’d never heard before.  

She’d hadn’t even touched him and Sandor felt like he was going to combust. On each of their dates he was the one to slow them down. He didn’t want to do anything she would regret. Hell kissing her was enough but he was a greedy man and wanted all of her. He wanted to know where she was sensitive, what noises she made when he kissed her all over, what her face looked like when she came. The train of the thoughts were driving him forward now. He stepped in close to her. She was tall but he still towered over her.  

“I’m done.” 

“Good.” 

With one last look in her eyes he knew what she wanted. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Sandor grabbed her hand and led her out back to where his ‘home’ was. Sandor and several others including Tormund and Davos, lived out back in train cars Tyrion had procured for when the circus moved. Her giggles behind him egged him on as he took long strides to his car opening the door and pulling her inside. 

Sansa hadn’t seen where he lived before. It was cramped but he had a bed on one side that looked long enough for his height. The walls were bare of anything except for the newspaper clipping of her debut. The picture was her up in the air sitting in the hoop smiling at the crowd. It warmed her heart that he kept something of her in his space.  

“It’s not much.” Sandor said self-conscious now that she was in his lack luster home. 

“It’s great Sandor.” 

Sandor scoffed but Sansa pressed on. 

“We’ll be living like this on the road anyway. There’s a decent size bed and enough room for my suitcases. That’s really all we need.” She said as she looked around the car. 

The idea of her staying with him made him step forward and kiss her. Sansa squeaked in surprise but then her noises turned to pleasant moans. Her hands shyly reached out to his shoulders and slowly gained confidence as one hand threaded through his damp hair.  

Sandor pulled back realizing he was still sweaty from his training. 

“I should probably bathe.” 

“No it’s fine. I like it.” Sansa blushed admitting it. “It’s manly. Plus I’m assuming... _it_  requires some physical exertion.” Sansa wasn’t completely naïve to the logistics of sex but talking about so openly was still hard for her. 

Sandor was dizzy at the fact that Sansa wanted him in that way. She hadn’t said sex explicitly but that was as clear as her ladylike manners would allow. 

“Are you sure? It’s not exactly ladylike.” 

“I’m not concerned with societal expectations anymore you know that. I want you Sandor.” 

Sandor wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off her body and take her hard and fast but he knew she was a virgin and he would rather kill himself than hurt her in anyway. He backed up slowly to the edge of the bed and sat down. He reached out and pulled her to stand in between his legs. She would be more comfortable than straining her neck up to kiss him. 

Sansa looked down at him and brushed the hair out of his face. He was so handsome and never gave himself any credit. The scar wasn’t scary to her. It was a part of him and he was beautiful to Sansa. She leaned in to kiss him. Soon they were a fury of hands pulling at clothes. She was suddenly desperate for skin to skin contact. Her shirt hit the floor but it was struggle to get her riding boots off. Sansa giggled as Sandor flipped her onto the bed and pulled at her boots. Once the boots and pants were off Sandor covered her body with his. He was heavy but Sansa welcomed the weight. She was nervous at what was to come but she’d never trusted anyone more.  

Sandor wasn’t one to woo anyone with words but he could let his actions show Sansa how beautiful and perfect he thought she was. His lips kissed her soft skin in awe. His hands caressed her womanly curves with care. He constantly found her eyes making sure she was okay and happy. Soon they were both completely bare with their limbs intertwined with each other. His thick fingers found their way to her warm, wet core. 

Sansa gasped at the fullness of his fingers and couldn’t imagine being able to take him fully. Sandor was a large man but soon she felt better than good as warmth spread from her belly to her limbs. Sansa had no thoughts except that she wanted him to keep going. Within moments Sansa felt what was building in her crash over her. Sandor kissed her neck gently as she caught her breath. 

When Sandor pulled his head up, Sansa saw the anxiousness in his eyes so she reassured him with a soft kiss before whispering. 

“I trust you. You won’t hurt me.” 

Sandor nodded before kissing her harder. The kiss distracted her from the stretching pain as he entered her slowly. Sandor was almost shaking as he tried to move as slowly as possible but he thought he might die if he didn’t move faster. She was tight and felt better than he could have possibly imagined. He made shallow thrusts as she took him little by little. Sandor felt the resistance as he gave one quick thrust through it. He had a moment of panic when Sansa gasped in pain in his ear. Sandor was frozen in fear of hurting her any more.  

Sansa had a hard grip on his back digging her nails in but slowly she relaxed and gave him a pat on his back letting him know he could keep moving. She could feel him relax as he slowly found a rhythm. The pain faded quicker than she had anticipated. She found herself chasing another high. She wasn’t the most coordinated but she tentatively tried moving her hips with him and it caused Sandor to groan in pleasure. She repeated the motion as she felt the tingle of another wave beginning to overtake her again. She squeezed Sandor with her arms and her insides, never wanting the moment to end.  

Sandor was surprised he didn’t lose himself as soon as he entered her. He held it off as long as possible but when he felt her tightening down on him he had to pull away from her. She whimpered as he sat up on his knees away from her. His eyes were on hers as he finished himself in his hands, groaning. 

Sansa was momentarily confused when Sandor ripped himself away from her but as she started to think clearly again, she realized that he didn’t want her getting pregnant. The next thoughts through her mind were that the idea of having children with Sandor excited her and made her wonder what their children would look like. As her mind traveled down that path her mouth opened without her permission.  

“I love you Sandor.” 

Sandor froze above her as he cleaned himself off. His eyes were intense scrutinizing her. But when he saw nothing but kindness and love in her eyes, he knew she meant it. Sandor rolled over to his back beside her and pulled her to his chest. He tipped her chin up to find her lips and told her the only way he knew how. Sansa didn’t mind one bit. 

 

**************** 

 

The traveling tour was quickly booking dates all over the country and Sandor was looking forward to it. The chaos of the shows wasn’t dying down. The high demand for Sansa continued as Tyrion had her doing more songs at each show. The tiny fucker even set up times where fans could come and meet Sansa. This only made Sandor more tense but Sansa looked happy. She never complained and met every fan like they were a new friend. His little bird wasn’t his anymore. He hoped the tour wasn’t as crazy but he knew he was lying to himself. 

There was a new restaurant opening and the owner invited Sansa for a free dinner. She was excited to have a night off with Sandor even though he was reluctant to dress up for a night out. It was a nice restaurant that she immediately thought her parents would like.  

Sandor felt out of place. The restaurant was much nicer than the one he’d taken her to on their first date. Women wore fur shawls and white gloves and all the men except him wore tuxedos and top hats. Sandor really started to get annoyed when they could barely have a conversation because so many people were coming to their table to talk to Sansa. Every once in a while, someone would recognize him but it was always in surprise as if they were shocked Sansa would be dining with him. 

Sansa could sense Sandor’s frustration and asked the wait staff to give them some privacy so they could finish their meal. The white coat dressed men politely asked the remaining fans to wait until they were finished.  

“I never imagined anything like this in a million years.” Sansa said with a deep breath. 

“You never imagined being famous?” 

“No never, why did you?” 

“Fuck no. Still ain’t.” 

Sansa didn’t like that Sandor was upset but she wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with him. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe we can slip out the back when we’re done.” Sansa suggested.  

Sandor nodded as he chewed on his steak dinner. His pride didn’t stop him from having a good meal on somebody’s else dime. 

“Are you angry with me?” Sansa said cautiously. 

Sandor took a deep breath before speaking. 

“No, I just don’t like how so many people crowd you like that. It’s dangerous.” 

“But you’re here. You wouldn’t let anything happen to me.”  

Sansa went back to her meal but Sandor was frozen. He needed to tell her what was going on in his head. He tried to sort through his thoughts but they were all jumbled. So he blurted out what came to mind first. 

“I hate Tryion for putting you in the show.” Sandor cursed because he sounded like a petulant child. 

“You don’t want me in the show?” Sansa asked confused. 

“No. Yes. Fuck I don’t know.” Sandor leaned back and rubbed his face with his palm. “I mean you’re the most amazing part of the show and I know I sound like a pathetic asshole prick but since we’re both in the show we don’t get that much time together.” 

Sansa nodded, agreeing with him but also in contemplation. 

“Is there another reason you hate me being in the show so much?” Sansa asked after a few moments. 

Sandor looked over her face, her beautiful face before answering. 

“You’re not my little bird anymore, you’re theirs.” He said sadly nodding to the other tables talking about them and staring. 

Sansa saw where he was looking at the people nosily looking over at them. She understood where he was coming from. She wanted more time with him too. And the popularity she was experiencing was at times overwhelming. She was surprised at the fact that she liked that he was being possessive over her.  

“Then why don’t you give me a new name?” She suggested. 

“Like what?” 

She pretended to think about it. 

“How about Mrs. Clegane?” 

Sandor’s head snapped up at that. 

“You want to marry me?” Sandor looked as shocked as if a bucket of water had been dumped on his head.   

“Of course. And I can’t go on tour without my husband.” Sansa said it like it was obvious. 

“You want to marry me in two weeks?”  

Sandor still wasn’t grasping what she was saying. 

“Sandor, I want to marry you right now.” Sansa said seriously. 

“What about a big wedding? Your family?” 

“All I need is you. They love me and will support my decisions, eventually anyway. Let’s go make it official.” 

Sandor leaned over the table and kissed Sansa right on the mouth. He ignored everything and everyone. His chest was tight with feelings that were foreign to him but he knew it was no doubt a good thing because of Sansa. When they heard the loud snap of a photograph being taken, they quickly pulled apart to see the whole restaurant staring.  

Sandor was frozen but Sansa only smirked as she stood up and grabbed his hand.  

“Let’s get out of here.”  

Sandor decided he would follow her anywhere even into fire. That frightened him more than fire did. 

 

 


End file.
